Teardrops on his guitar
by FrivolousFlare
Summary: Yeah, I know this song has been done like 1,000 times before. But not for this couple! Song-fic. JerichoxKole. Teardrops on my guitar by Taylor Swift. FLUFFY! First attempt at a romance so bear with me here!


**I know this song has been done a million times before. So, before you start saying 'that's soooooo unoriginal' I just want to say: I don't care! Anyway, this song hasn't been done with this pairing before! HA!**

**Fire Star Studios does not own Teen Titans or Taylor Swift's 'Teardrops on my guitar'. But don't worry, I'm saving up!**

**By the way…**

Normal is present time

_Italics are flashback_

**Bold is the song**

Jericho sat on the roof, guitar in hand. He started to play a simple yet sad tune. His fingers moved expertly across the strings. He began to think about all that has happened since Beast Boy gave him the communicator. More importantly, he began to think about _her._

**Kole looks at me**

**I fake a smile so she won't see**

_Kole is standing in a tightly packed group with Bee, Starfire, Raven and Jinx. They are deep in conversation when Kole glances back at Jericho. She smiles and he smiles back._

**What I want, what I need **

**And everything that we should be**

_Jericho looks out of the window. In the park he can see a small family of a mum, a dad and a little girl who looked about 6 years old. The dad says something and the mother and child laugh. Jericho looks away. He thinks sadly of what it would be like if it was he and Kole walking in the park, without a worry in the world._

**I'll be he's wonderful**

**That guy she talks about**

**And he's got everything**

**That I have to live without**

_Jericho sit's on the sofa as Kole and her friends come in. She's talking non-stop about a boy as her friends roll their eyes, as though they've heard it many times before._

**Kole talks to me**

**I smile 'cause it's just so funny**

_Kole sits next to Jericho. They start talking. She says something funny but all Jericho can do is smile instead of laugh._

**That I can't even see**

**Anyone when she's with me**

_Kole is staring of into space while Jericho is watching her. Cyborg has to call him five times before he get's Jericho's attention._

**She says she's so in love**

**She's finally got it right**

**I wonder if she knows**

**She's all I think about at night**

_Jericho is sitting on his bed, plucking his guitar when he hears some giggles coming from outside. He hears Kole's, Bee's and Jinx's voices. He knows they're talking about Kole's crush again. Later that night, as he lies asleep, he dreams only of a certain pink haired girl sleeping next door._

**She's the reason for these teardrops on my guitar**

Jericho felt a couple of stray tears run down his face and land on the polished wood of his guitar.

**The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star**

He looked up to the sky and sees a star brighter than the others. He silently wished that Kole were here with him.

**She's the thought on the rocks I keep thinking**

**Don't know why I do**

He thought about her. Her hair, her eyes, her face, her voice and her kindness. She was one of the only people to notice him in the tower as he was mute and couldn't answer any questions thrown at him because none of the other titans knew sign language.

**Kole walks by me**

**Can't she tell that I can't breath?**

_Jericho sitting by the wall when he sees Kole. He holds his breathe as she walks past and only lets it go when she is five steps away._

**And there she goes, so perfectly**

**The kind of flawless I wish I could be**

_Jericho stares after her. After a moment he lowers his head and begins to daydream, failing to notice when Kole glances back at him._

**He'd better hold her tight**

**And give her all his love**

**Look in those beautiful eyes**

**And know he's lucky 'cause**

_Jericho runs down the list of all the males in the tower, trying to work out who it is Kole likes. _

**She's the reason for these teardrops on my guitar**

Jericho felt a couple of stray tears run down his face and land on the polished wood of his guitar.

**The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star**

He looked up to the sky and sees a star brighter than the others. He silently wished that Kole were here with him.

**She's the thought on the rocks I keep thinking**

**Don't know why I do**

He thought about her. Her hair, her eyes, her face, her voice and her kindness. She was one of the only people to notice him in the tower as he was mute and couldn't answer any questions thrown at him because none of the other titans knew sign language.

**So I go back alone**

**As I turn out the light**

**I'll put his picture down **

**And maybe get some sleep tonight**

_Jericho walks back to his room alone. He looks at a picture of Kole, himself and some other titans that Beast Boy had taken few days ago._

**She's the reason for these teardrops on my guitar**

Jericho felt a couple of stray tears run down his face and land on the polished wood of his guitar.

**The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star**

He looked up to the sky and sees a star brighter than the others. He silently wished that Kole were here with him.

**She's the thought on the rocks I keep thinking**

**Don't know why I do**

He thought about her. Her hair, her eyes, her face, her voice and her kindness. She was one of the only people to notice him in the tower as he was mute and couldn't answer any questions thrown at him because none of the other titans knew sign language.

**She's the time taken up but there's never enough**

**And she's all that I need to fall into**

_Jericho sits in his room. The others are in the Teen Titans vast sitting room, chatting to friends and playing video games. He couldn't talk to people, no did he like large crowds and loud noises. It was during times like this that he likes to daydream about Kole._

**Kole looks at me**

**I fake a smile so she won't see**

Jericho stopped playing and put his guitar down. However, he jumped up in alarm when he heard some clapping from behind. He span around and saw Kole smiling and clapping. She stopped and moved closer.

"That was so beautiful," she praised, eyes shining, "where did you learn to play like that?"

Jericho shrugged. Kole moved closer and sat down next to him. She looked troubled. Jericho wanted nothing more than to ask her what was wrong but he couldn't. Kole turned slightly so she was facing him but her eyes were down cast.

"Jericho, there's something I need to tell you." Panic spread through Jericho's body like wildfire. Had she asked the guy out? Or, did she want him to see if her crush likes her? "I sort of, kind of. I-I…" she was stuttering and couldn't seem to be able to get the words out. "It's not easy to say but…" she took a deep breath and looked Jericho in the eye. "Jericho I love you!"

He was shocked. He defiantly hadn't expected her to say that! She immediately looked down to hide the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I know you probably don't like me. I just thought you needed to know." and on that not, she got up and turned to go. Snapping out of his dazed state, he leapt up and grabbed her arm, firmly, but not so it hurt. He span her around so she fell into him. She gasped and looked up but before she could say anything, Jericho and placed his mouth on hers. Kole closed her eyes, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back. Jericho broke away to early for her liking but kept a hold on her.

"I'm guessing you like me too." Jericho shook his head and let go of her. He bent down. Kole looked hurt and confused. "If you don't then why did you…?" but Jericho had handed her a small piece of paper. On one side was a piece of music. The piece Jericho had been playing. On the others side were three clear words which he had just written.

'_I love you'_

Kole smiled, then grinned and then laughed, hugging Jericho who hugged her back. He cupped a hand under he chin and pulled her face up for another kiss.


End file.
